This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The term “digital cinema” refers generally to the creation and/or distribution of motion pictures to cinemas in digital form, in contrast to traditional cinema whose content, including the image, sound track and subtitles, exists in an analog form on motion picture film. Digital cinema projection systems now exist and make use of a variety of technical solutions, rather than a single standardized solution embraced by all. The existence of content in digital form affords the opportunity to provide alternative information along with the original content with little effort. For that reason various organizations, such as the Digital Cinema Initiative (“DCI”) and the Society for Motion Picture Engineering (“SMPTE”) have devoted much effort towards establishing specifications for digital cinema content distribution.
The DCI specification defines preferred solutions in many areas, such as encoding, distribution, and security. The SMPTE has sought to refine the DCI specification from a technical and implementation perspective. The goal of these specifications is to provide an open architecture that promotes high level and uniform technical performance. The system can provide enhanced sound and image content while providing the theatre patron with a more consistent movie experience. The system also affords potential simplification of production and distribution, delivery, and storage of the movie content.
DCI also permits new business opportunities. The distribution of digital media creates the capability to deliver alternative programming. The delivery system may also permit new and improved advertising capabilities, all of which may enhance the profit capabilities of the businesses involved.
Targeted advertising is a relatively new opportunity that has mainly focused on such areas as electronic billboards and broadcasted cellular phone activities. Neither of these activities offers any real advantages in terms of activities during a presentation, such as a movie, at a venue. None of these forms of delivery take advantage of the mere fact that presence at a theatre or event provides a specific type of marketing opportunity. In addition, the actual movie presentation itself provides opportunities for promoting materials, and specifically promoting the material at an appropriate time within the movie or event presentation.
Further, the proliferation and penetration of usage of portable electronic consumer devices is steadily increasing. The ability to deliver electronic messages and content directly to these types of devices at a particular event or presentation is a powerful entertainment and marketing tool. Distribution of electronic messages to consumer devices in an entertainment venue is valuable particularly since the target audience is in the immediate area and has an interest in the content.
Currently, some ancillary information, such as addresses, phone numbers, websites, e-mail addresses may be presented using methods employing broadcast techniques. However, the delivery of this information is, in general, not specifically tied to the presentation of the event with respect to presentation timing or location, potentially limiting its overall effectiveness as an entertainment and marketing tool. Therefore, there is a need for providing content specific to the presentation of an event, such as a movie, while the presentation of the event is occurring.